


Reader/Rivals - Osana Najimi

by Bella_Chan_is_tired



Series: ReaderxRivals One-Shots [1]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, F/F, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Love Confessions, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Teasing, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Chan_is_tired/pseuds/Bella_Chan_is_tired
Summary: A start of a series featuring the reader and the STUDENT rivals. All will be wholesome.
Relationships: Osana Najimi/Reader
Series: ReaderxRivals One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163858
Kudos: 7





	Reader/Rivals - Osana Najimi

You glance down at the pink envelope in your hand. It was obviously a confession letter.

The handwriting inside was very familiar. Yet, you couldn't remember who it belonged to.

The letter told you to meet the person that wrote it at the confession tree.

You took a deep breath. This would change your life, you are sure of it. 

You slung your bag over your shoulders and headed right over to the tree.

To your extreme surprise, you see none other than your close friend, Osana Najimi.

Her back was turned, and from your spot you could tell she was nervous.

Face hot, you walked up. "O-Osana...?" you muttered out.

You were nervous too, if you had to be honest.

"There you are! I've been waiting..!" she said indignantly, like whatever she said hid the fact that she stood there, about to confess to you.

"Were.. You the one who wrote this confession letter.....?" you blush furiously, but not as much as she does.

"....Yes, d-dummy."

If your face could go any redder, it would. Your heart was literally pounding fifty miles an hour.

"I.." you start to say, but she puts her finger to your lips. "L-Let me... Let m-me just say it.. Okay..?"

You smile softly. It would mean the world for you to hear those words come out of her mouth.

"I-I.... I l-love you..... Idiot.." she says, face blushing intensely.


End file.
